


This is for the Greater Good

by The_Maze_Writer



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Near Death, Nighmares, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Maze_Writer/pseuds/The_Maze_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please Tommy, please." BANG! I woke up with a start, eyes snapping open. I wasn't dead. "What the bloody...?" Newt and Teresa aren't dead. Thomas, Minho, and the others aren't in paradise anymore. "We never escaped, we never were free. It's WICKED, it's always been WICKED." They have all been lied to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please Tommy, please. Kill me.”  
Newt woke up with a gasp. His eyes snapped open and moved around wildly. He was hanging from a wall. His bare toes brushed the floor. His arms were strapped down by his sides.  
“What the hell?” his voice trailed off.   
He had an Oxygen mask on his face, and tubes and wires in his arms. Machines were everywhere, and he seemed to be wearing what looked like a hospital gown.   
When he looked around, he saw all of his friends. Thomas. Minho. Brenda. Teresa. Countless others. They looked the same as him, except their eyes were closed, their heads dropping onto their chests. His breaths began getting shallow as he started to panic. He struggled wildly. It set of an alarm that caused a man to come in.  
“Ah, Newton’s awake,” he raised his hands as if to congratulate him.   
“What the bloody hell is going on,” asked Newt fiercely, glaring at the man.  
“Now, now Newton,” But Newt cut him off.  
“My name’s Newt.”  
The man smiled.   
“Well, Newt, I’m afraid I can’t tell you that yet. I don’t want you going crazy on me. Let’s wait until the others wake up, shall we?”  
Again with the no answers! Newt was confused and furious at the same time.  
The doctor walked over to the boy’s side, and started fiddling with the wires and tubes, checking the machines monitors.  
He frowned.  
“You’re working yourself up Newt. I’m sorry, but we can’t allow that.”  
Newt felt a sharp prick in his arm, and knew immediately he had been drugged. As the darkness started to take him, he managed to get out one last thing.   
“I hate you bloody shanks.”  
Flashback (in a dream)  
“It’s for the greater good,” Thomas said, putting a hand on Newt shoulder.  
“I know Tommy, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” said Newt, frowning unhappily. Doing this would mean they wouldn’t be aware of the real world for a few weeks, maybe even a few months.  
Thomas smiled slightly, and moved on to talk to Teresa.   
When the team of doctors announced they were ready, Newt felt his heart leap up into his throat. This was it.   
“This procedure is going to be painless, or at least this part is,” the doctor chucked. Nobody joined in.  
“If you’ll just stand by your assigned space, we can get started.”  
Newt went with everyone else and moved to his spot next to Thomas on one side and Minho on his other. Teresa went to stand on the left side of Thomas, Next to Brenda.   
They started on the opposite side to Newt and his friends. They placed the tubes in first, one for fluids, one for liquefied food, and one for medicine, drugs or blood so they could be administered quickly if necessary. The Gladers had been told the likelihood of this tube being used was very low. Next they placed a small contraption on the finger of every person so they could monitor heartbeats and reactions. They already had a clip in their brain so the scientists could monitor brainwaves. An oxygen mask was placed over each Gladers face. Next, each Glader was strapped to their assigned spot on the wall. A needle was placed into the medicine IV, and one by one, each Glader slumped and went limp. The next thing he knew, they had moved to Thomas. Newt reached over and squeezed Thomas’s arm. Thomas turned and smiled at him.   
“See you on the flip side,” he said through his grin. He turned back to face forward, and the doctor pushed down the plunger on the needle he was holding. Thomas’s whole body relaxed, and his head fell against his chest.   
As the IV needles entered Newt’s arm he winced. The heart tracker felt weird on his finger, like it was squeezing the life out of it, which was ironic. The oxygen mask was uncomfortable, it rubbed against his cheeks and made him feel stupid. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, and bit his lip as the drugs entered his bloodstream. Then his whole body fell forward, and darkness started closing in.   
“You’ll be fine Newton,” he heard the doctor tell him, before the world disappeared completely.  
End of flashback


	2. Chapter 2

When Newt woke up next, he understood why he was there. He screwed up his face, trying to remember more than just that little snippet of info, but that was it. He sighed heavily.  
“What the bloody hell have I got myself into?”  
He looked around in shock. Everyone was gone. Straps and wires hung limp from the wall, an eerie silence filling the room.   
They were gone. All of them. He was alone.  
Or at least, that’s what he thought. Until he saw Thomas.  
Wait, Tommy? Tommy was there? Sure enough there he was, and were those……tear tracks on his cheeks?” Newt felt his heart stop. Tommy had been awake? The tear tracks were obviously fresh, maybe, twenty minutes ago?  
WICKED did this. They were still in the huge mess their life’s had become. He had no idea where his other friends were, and Tommy had been crying.  
He just stood/hung there, staring blankly at the walls. His brain stopped working. He lost track of time, of his surroundings.  
Vaguely he was aware of nurses and doctors coming in and taking the tubes and wires out of his arms. He was taken off the wall and wheeled out of the room in a wheel chair. He stayed limp, didn’t put up a fight. He was done. With all of it.  
…   
(Thomas’s POV) (Before Newt woke up)  
I woke up with a groan, my head pounding. I was confused. Wasn’t I just in paradise?   
I was tied to a wall, needles and tubes everywhere. Nobody was there except for me and …………. Newt.   
Newt? What the shuck?  
I struggled against the restraints. Something inside me snapped. That’s when the screaming began.  
It started off quietly, then got progressively louder until I was screaming myself raw in hysteria. I repeatedly screamed Newts name, trying to get to him, trying to apologize.  
Tears poured down my face, world getting blurry as I started hyperventilating. The heart monitor was beeping franticly, trying to keep up with my heart.   
Everything was going slow motion, and it didn’t really feel like I was in my body.   
Nobody came. Newt didn’t wake up.   
I was left alone screaming, until I passed out from the lack of oxygen.   
…  
“Heart rate rising.”  
That was the first thing he heard. Everything was far away and he wanted to die.   
“Blood pressure and breathing rising.”  
A metal box surrounded him, keeping him prisoner.  
He kicked and punched it, throwing his weight at it. Nothing worked. He screamed in frustration, and kicked the wall again. WICKED wouldn’t let him die. They won’t even let him do one shucking thing.  
He stopped fighting and went limp.   
There’s no point trying.  
“Heart rate lowering.”  
No shucking point.  
“Blood pressure and breathing stabilizing.”  
He knew he would be awake any second.  
He floated in the warm darkness, waiting.  
“Get ready guys, he’s waking up.”  
Gasp! Thomas shot to a sitting position, gasping heavily. Arms pushed him back down and he struggled wildly.  
He was on a clean white bed, not hanging from the wall like earlier.   
“Calm down A2,” a doctor said, but Thomas couldn’t see him.  
“You need to calm down, we’re not going to hurt you.”   
No, no, no, no, I won’t let you have me, I’m done, I’m done………  
His breaths started getting shallower and quicker as he started hyperventilating again.   
“I need some help here!” The doctor yelled.  
Panicked voices were all around him, mixed with profanities.   
“Someone get A5!”   
Thomas’s eyelids fluttered. Finally, he was dying. It was what he wanted.  
“Tommy?”  
Gentle hands grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to look at the speaker. The frantic beeping slowed.  
“Hey, hey, hey, calm down shank. It’ll be okay.”   
His eyes opened fully.  
Thomas grabbed the newcomer’s arms.  
“D-don’t l-leave,” he rasped, desperation filling his voice.  
“I’m not leaving you, Tommy.”  
The owner of the voice pulled Thomas into a sitting position, supporting him so he wouldn’t fall.  
He pressed a glass into Thomas’s hands and Thomas took it gratefully, his hands shaking as he put it to his lips.   
It was water. Lovely, cool, water.   
He gulped it down.   
“N-newt?” Thomas asked, tripping over the words as loss and pain ripped through him.  
“Yeah, it’s me Tommy.” There was a smile in the voice as he put his hand in Thomas’s and squeezed.   
“Y-you’re dead.” As he said it, tears started rolling down his cheeks.  
“Shhhhhhhhh,” the voice soothed. “No Tommy, I’m not, I’m right here.”  
“My friend Newt is dead. I shot him, it was my fault,” tears started trickling down Thomas’s face.  
The voice was pained now, trying to hold back tears of his own.  
“I’m so sorry Tommy. I’m so, so sorry,” The last part ended in a whisper.  
Thomas felt himself being lifted, being cradled in someone’s arms.  
Newt carried him to another room clean, white room, with bars on each side of the bed to stop him from rolling off.   
He felt his eyes dropping from the strain of being awake and trying to understand everything.  
He felt himself being set down on the bed, and he closed his eyes, exhausted.   
He heard one last thing before he drifted off.  
I’m going to spend every day trying to make it up to you.”  
Then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading till the end! I don’t know how long this story is going to be. Please leave me comments!!!!


End file.
